1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to horseshoes and more particularly to a cushioned shock-absorbing horseshoe which substantially absorbs the shock that is transferred to the horse's hoofs and legs when the horse is taking part in running or jumping or other various activities. The cushioned horseshoe includes a mounting plate to which a non-slip, resilient sole or body member is affixed to and interlocked with the mounting plate whereby the resilient sole makes direct contact with the ground surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art various problems and difficulties are encountered in providing suitable means incorporated in a horseshoe so as to prevent the transmission of shock to the horse's hoofs and legs as the horse is jumping, racing, etc.
Horses are shod not only to protect hoofs but also as a safety measure to prevent slipping. However, when a horse is shod with conventional metal horseshoes, the shock created when the horse's hoofs strike the ground is increased substantially and is transmitted to the legs. This increased shock will cause soreness in the horse's legs and will frequently cause the horse to alter his stride pattern. In many cases this change in stride pattern becomes the cause of strained ankles, knees, tendon, etc. Metal shoes also increase the chance of slipping on surfaces such as cement. However, none of the known attempts to overcome the above problems has been found to be completely satisfactory.
There have been many types of horseshoes designed, tried and suggested in order to provide a horseshoe which will cushion at the time of impact the force of horse's hoofs while running on different types of ground surfaces. However, these horseshoes have various limitations that restrict their use and they are generally unsuitable for most ground conditions. Moreover, some types are complicated in structure and expensive to manufacture and maintain. As examples of known horseshoes one may refer to any of the following patents.
In U.S. Pat. No. 508,607 issued to W. C. Edge, there is disclosed a horseshoe comprising a fastening plate that is arranged to be secured to a hoof by nails. The fastening plate is formed having depending lug members along the outer and inner edges thereof. A wearing plate or main section of hard material of the shoe has beveled kerfs or notches that are arranged to receive the lug members of the fastening plate, whereby the wearing plate is secured to the fastening plate. A packing of a flexible material is interposed between the fastening plate and the wearing plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,494,422 issued to Clark discloses a plastic horseshoe formed from a synthetic resin material. Although this provides some resiliency, the amount of shock absorption is minimal and the wear capability is inferior to that of metallic shoes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,188 issued to Willard H. Anderson is formed from a predetermined metallic material having a central arcuate portion, an arcuate right leg portion, and an arcuate left portion. The arcuate leg portions have a predetermined thickness of non-metallic shock absorbing material attached to their bottom surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 971,138, issued to McCormick, discloses a horseshoe having a body portion adapted to be nailed to the horse's hoof. The body portion is provided with a plurality of screw-threaded holes. A metal wear plate, which is adapted to be secured to the underside of the body portion, has countersunk openings which coincide with the screw-threaded holes located in the body portion. The wear plate is secured to the body portion by screws which pass through the countersunk openings and through a layer of resilient material disposed between the body portion and the plate, and up into the threaded holes. The resilient layer provides almost no shock capabilities, however, since the screws are rigidly secured to the body portion and the heads of the screws contact the running surface. There is, therefore, very little mechanical insulation between the surface and the horse's hooves.
A cushioned horseshoe is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 815,399 issued to Anderson. This shoe includes a body which is shaped to fit a hoof and a resilient pad similar in shape to the body. A wear plate has the same shape in outline as the body and the pad. The horseshoe is mounted on the horse's hoof by driving nails through openings located in the plate, and through the pad, and then through the openings provided in the body of the horseshoe.
A soft-tread horseshoe is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 924,790 issued to Michael Kane. This shoe is formed having a metal shoe that is completely embedded in a body of rubber. This is accomplished by molding the rubber body about the metal shoe.
The Anderson shoe exhibits minimal shock-absorbing capabilities since the nails, just like the screws in the McCormick shoe, transmit shock directly from the running surface to the horse's hooves. It is possible that the nails in the Anderson shoe will be driven up into the hoof, thereby seriously injuring the horse. Also, the constant flexing a pad C will tend to loosen the nails so that the shoe will eventually work loose to the point that it is thrown, with possible injury resulting both to the horse and persons in the area.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 779,757; 830,133; 1,042,943; 2,024,265; 2,043,359; 2,103,718 and 2,157,826 also disclose shoes which are designed to cushion a horse's hooves. These shoes, however, exhibit one or more of the limitations set forth above regarding other prior-art shoes. A shoe which provides substantial shock-absorbing capabilities yet can be securely fixed to the horse's hoof without injury would be highly desirable. Such a shoe would be preferably light in weight, durable, of simple manufacture, and easily installed using conventional tools.